


Sticky Situations

by ronknox



Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vomiting, more tags tba ig, not really? but? ish? kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronknox/pseuds/ronknox
Summary: Ryan was Matt's best friend, a guy he'd do anything for... right?





	Sticky Situations

**Author's Note:**

> a story for a friend of mine x

Ryan was Matt's best friend, a guy he'd do anything for... right? The one who's been there through thick and thin, the guy he'd put himself into any unfortunate circumstance for? 

Well... his current predicament was unfortunate, to say the very least -- unfortunate for him, anyway. To put it simply: through a losing bet, he had found himself a victim in his buddy's fantasies. Now, usually, he wouldn't mind -- after all, it's usually just a bit of harmless fun, and he usually can take anything that Ryan dishes out. However... this time was different. 

"Please, dude... I can't eat anymore." Matt whined, moving his face away from the spoon. "Please... I'm gonna be sick." 

One of his hands were bound to the computer chair, the other unbound (for safety!). In front of Matt sat an unamused Ryan, with a large bowlful of Kraft Macaroni and Cheese. "Yeah... that's the point." Ryan retorted snarkily, his annoyance beginning to show due to Matt's lack of enthusiasm. "The whole reason we're doing this is because I want you to feel sick. I didn't realize that was so hard for you to understand." He shoved the spoon full of freshly-prepared noodles into the thinner boy's face. "Eat." 

Matt choked back his resentment along with the pasta. "Goooood boy. See, it's not so bad when you just listen to me." Ryan cooed, reaching behind Matt to stroke his back. His tone had a hint of agitation. "Are you almost there?" He was... almost. He hadn't eaten anything all day prior to this, which, in hindsight, was a terrible idea -- it somehow only made him feel more nauseous. However, he didn't feel ready to blow it just yet. Even if he did, the fear in his heart told him that he wasn't going to give up so easily. 

Yes, that's what his fears were telling him. But Ryan had another idea. 

"No? God, you seriously aren't close?! I've been feeding you nonstop for an hour!" His impatient nature was getting the best of him. "Jesus dude, you're insane. I'm sick of this. If you're going to eat like a pig, then I'm gonna treat you like one." 

And, with that, his hands lunged towards Matt's wet, open mouth. 

He choked and sputtered around his large fingers, his eyes wet and wide with fear -- his muffled cries of "Stop! It hurts!" fell upon deaf ears as his best friend forcefully shoved his digits further down the boy's throat. "Sorry, Matt, but I really need this." He explained - not that he expected any sort of response. Loud gags and retches were heard through the small bedroom they occupied. 

"Come on, come on, Matt -- Jesus, dude, you're taking forever. Just do it already! Hurry up!" Matt's tears and bile were starting to mix together as he retched around his friend's hand. His slender body was starting to convulse wildly. The slender fingers from his unbound hand reached up and grabbed Ryan's, anxiously trying to get him away. Hearing Matt's sweet cries for mercy only got his cock harder -- he hated that he had to take something like this from him so forcefully, and knew how much it frightened him, but he had wanted this for so long... he wasn't about to wait any longer. 

"God, dude, stop fighting it. I know you're scared, but why won't you just do this for me?" Ryan yelled, frustration bubbling through to his surface. He started curling his fingers and feverishly rubbing the back of the smaller boy's throat. "Come on, already!" 

Suddenly, Matt's body finally gave out. Every muscle in his thin, fragile body tensed and subsequently relaxed as he finally threw up. 

"Ohhhh, my god -" Ryan gasped. He was aching as he looked at the scene before him. "Fuck, Matt..." But Matt couldn't see him. He thrashed in his chair, eyes closed, tears streaming down his face. 

"Let me out, let me out, please -" he whimpered. "Please, I'm done, I'm serious, I can't do this." 

"Matt," Ryan uttered softly and began to untie him, his anger being overtaken with slight concern. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, dude. Come on, talk to me, already. Are you alright?"

"I'm... I'm fine." Matt quivered in fear and disgust. He hurriedly jumped out of his chair, only to find out that his upper body was drenched in wet vomit. He felt so dirty, so disgusting. The tension in the room was growing thick extremely fast. "I'm gonna go take a shower." 

"Wait, wait!" Ryan stopped him. "I'm so close... Can you just finish me off before you go?" 

Matt just wanted this nightmare to end.


End file.
